ENT08 Polemics
by A Rhea King
Summary: A crash leaves Archer mortally wounded and suffering from amnesia, and in the care of a strange race. Surrounded by a culture and experiences he would normally find intriguing, he struggles with eminent death and the desperation of remembering who he is.
1. Chapter 1

POLEMICS

By A. Rhea King

**CHAPTER 1**

Trip glanced back at Archer who was working at the monitor behind him. Trip cleared his throat, looking back at the controls.

"Sure am getting hungry," Trip said, smiling.

Archer didn't acknowledge him.

"Bet they got some meatloaf and potatoes in there."

Trip glanced at the small planet they were passing. It sharply reminded him of Earth with a brilliant blue ocean and white clouds.

"Get it yourself!" Archer snapped.

Trip sighed, turning his chair. "I'm sorry, Cap'n! How did I know you didn't want the Governor to know that story?"

In a dark voice Archer growled, "Common sense should have told you _that_."

"So how long am I in for _this_ time?"

Archer held Trip's gaze with a cool one.

"It wasn't that bad, sir," Trip said. "Not to mention--"

Something on helm started beeping. Trip turned around, working the controls.

"I thought the Governor said this route would take us around their mine field," Trip said.

"Did you _plot_ it right?"

With rejoinder Trip shot back a "Yes!" Trip shook his head. "Guess they must've drifted."

Trip looked up and caught his breath. A mine was dead ahead and they were coming at it at full speed.

"Grab onto somethin'!" Trip cried, yanking on the yoke.

An explosion lit the back of the shuttle pod up, showering sparks. Trip grabbed the yoke with both hands, struggling to get control of spinning shuttle pod. The shuttle pod struck another mine that made it bank toward the planet below. Alarms went off across helm when the planet's gravity grabbed the shuttle pod.

"Jon, hold on!" Trip yelled.

Archer didn't reply. Trip didn't have time to wonder why. The shuttle pod was going in too steep and at this angle would burn up before it reached the ground. All of a sudden the shuttle pod pulled out of its plunge and Trip had to consciously remind himself not to overcorrect. He reached out to initiate the thrusters.

"One thruster!? We're gonna crash!" He hit the control for the remaining thruster.

Below a desert ran up to a forest. Trip aimed for a large sand dune, praying it was only sand underneath and would help him stop the shuttle pod before it reached the trees.

#

The shuttle pod plowed through the first sand dune. Friction made the shuttle pod began to lose momentum.

The shuttle pod plunged through four more sand dunes, losing more momentum. It shot out of a fifth and hit rocky ground. The uneven ground caused the shuttle pod to flip on its side. It slid to a stop a meter from the tree line.

#

Archer was first aware of pain in his temple. He opened his eyes. Items from compartments lay scattered around and on him. He climbed to his feet, keeping a hold of something solid to steady himself. He didn't notice the blood running down his face. It had soaked the collar and shoulder of his uniform.

He looked around the shuttle pod. His gut told him there should be someone else, but the shuttle pod was empty. He walked to the top hatch and with great effort climbed out.

Archer faced the desert and barren rocky ground. Morning had just risen and the air was cool and alive with birds singing. His head began to swim and he lost his balance, sitting down hard.

"Greetings," someone said.

Archer looked up. He looked almost human except his skin was a bright pink and his eyes were a shocking electric blue. An alien in homespun clothes stood before him. Flowers and leaves adorned his clothes and black hair. The satchel slung over his shoulder bulged with a variety of plants. Archer's eyes drooped closed. The alien crouched down, touching Archer's bleeding head wound. Archer pulled back when pain surged from the touch.

"Are you alone?"

"I don't know."

The alien climbed into the shuttle pod and quickly returned. "It appears you are. Let me take you to get medicine."

Archer didn't resist the alien pulling him to his feet. They started walking toward the forest.

"My head hurts," Archer muttered, lifting a feeble hand to his injury.

"I'm sure it does. You're thought is very harmed. My designation is Priam. What is yours?"

Archer stopped short, staring at the ground. "I don't know. I can't remember."

"Where are you from? You aren't a Zian, you aren't from this planet."

"I don't know."

"Hmm. Well, let's get you to a physician. He will have medicine for your harm and pain."

Archer didn't reply. The alien pulled him back into a walk. They took two steps and disappeared.

#

"...to Captain Archer or Commander Tucker."

Trip's eyes slowly opened. He found himself folded under the helm and buried under items from the compartments in the back. His left arm dully throbbed. He couldn't see any part of the shuttle except the pilot's seat

Trip moved and cried out when he tried to extend his left arm.

"Enterprise to Captain Archer or Commander Tucker, please respond," Hoshi's stressed voice said from the companel overhead.

Trip got to his feet, standing on a monitor and the wall. He tapped the companel with his right hand.

"Yeah. Yeah," Trip said, "I'm here."

"We've locked onto your distress beacon and will be there in an hour. What happened, sir?"

"We hit a mine. No, two. Crash landed."

"You're lucky to be alive," T'Pol commented.

"Tell me about it."

"How is Captain Archer?"

"I dunno. Let me check on him." Trip looked across the shuttle pod. "Hang on a sec."

Trip carefully stepped over the science console and checked under it. He stood, looking around the empty space. Trip patted his pockets and pulled his communicator out of a sleeve pocket, flicking it open.

"Trip to Archer."

Trip heard a faint beep and searched for the communicator connected to it. He found it next to a pool of congealing blood. Trip looked up at the open top hatch.

"His communicator is in here and the top hatch is open. Let me go check outside and I'll get back to you ladies."

"We'll be standing by," T'Pol said.

Trip put his communicator back in his pocket, climbed out of the shuttle pod and searched around it. Archer was nowhere in sight. Trip tapped the controls of the communicator to route communication from shuttle pod's communication array through it.

"He's not here but I saw some blood inside. Hustle."

"Are you hurt?"

"Yeah. I think my arm's busted."

"Tend to your wound and stay at the shuttle pod."

"I'll be waiting. Trip out."

Trip snapped his communicator shut, looking around him.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Phlox scanned Trip's arm and sat back. T'Pol stood nearby, watching the two. They had gathered in the shade of the shuttle pod, trying to escape the intense desert heat. Shuttle pod two sat a few meters beyond the crashed shuttle pod one.

"You have hairline fractures," Phlox told him. "Nothing serious but I need to get you back to--"

"No. I'm looking for the Cap'n," Trip informed him.

"Commander--"

"Doc, he wouldn't have just walked off like this. I'm staying and looking for him and that's the end of it."

Phlox frowned. "Fine, but not until I've at least put your arm in a sling."

"T'Pol, who else came with you?"

"Lieutenant Reed and Ensign Mayweather."

"Why don't you send them off to start searching for the Cap'n? When Phlox is done with me, we'll go the other way."

"Commander, we did not detect any humanoid life when we scanned the planet twenty minutes ago. Including Captain Archer's."

"It's a good sized planet. You couldn't have scanned the entire thing."

"Commander, we did not detect him--"

"T'Pol, humor me. That's my best friend out there. Your friend, too."

"We will search for a few hours."

"We're searching longer than that."

"Commander, I don't want to leave without searching either, but how do you propose we find him? We don't know where to begin looking."

"Just start searching. He'd do it for either of us."

T'Pol did not look entirely convinced and when she lifted her chin defiantly, Trip expected an argument against the request to come out. Instead she told him, "I will compromise. If you will return to Enterprise to let Doctor Phlox set your arm, we will search for two weeks. If we do not find him then we will have to conclude he has perished."

With a solemn headshake, Trip replied, "Agreed."

"We'll need more crewmen to search. And send down equipment to set up a home base."

Trip nodded.

T'Pol and Phlox helped Trip to his feet and the three walked to shuttle pod two.

#

The scent of fresh pine filled Archer's sense of smell as he regained consciousness. He heard birds chirping happily nearby and the soft, muffled drone of a large group of people talking. He felt softness under him and surrounding him, and he was comfortably warm. The pain in his head persisted, but it was duller now.

"Archer," someone said.

He didn't recognize the voice or the name. A hand rested on his shoulder and he opened his eyes, looking up at another Zian. This one was older with wrinkled skin and graying red-brown hair. He smiled as he sat down on the edge of the bed. He held a device over Archer's head and then looked at it. He looked at Archer with a kind smile.

"Your being is as right as can be expected with your harm so great." The alien's voice was kind and quiet.

Archer looked around him. The room he was in was decorated in warm, bright colors and reflected the sunlight streaming through the long windows that ran the length of the walls along the top.

"Where am I?" Archer asked. He winced when his own voice made his headache flare.

"This is Priam's shelter. He was the Zian that sighted you."

In hopes to ease the pain in his head, Archer kept his voice to a whisper. "Where am I?"

"I just told you."

"No. I mean what...what..." Archer trailed off.

He couldn't remember the word he wanted and trying to remember was making his head hurt more.

"What planet are you on?"

"Yes."

"The Arnoughts call it Arnought Minor."

"Why can't I remember anything?"

"Your harm is severe." The man's smile faded. "It is going to end your existence soon. I am sorry, but I cannot repair it. I am not permitted to."

Archer's mind drifted past what he was told, trying desperately to find the memories it knew existed but it couldn't access.

"What is your...name?" he asked the Zian.

"My designation?"

"Yes."

"I am designated Saphrus."

"And my designation?"

"According to the clothes you were wearing, it is either Archer or Enterprise. I'm going to guess Archer. Archer was a great Zian. He is best known among the horsemen for his great skill and ability to talk their talk."

Saphrus reached out to the table beside the bed and picked up a small PADD. He handed it to Archer. Archer took it and tapped the screen like he'd always done. The screen lit up and a list appeared. He tapped one of the items and the sound of a crowd cheering came out of the hidden speaker, accompanied with a video of a water polo game. Archer tapped the screen, freezing it. Saphrus had been watching the screen over the top. He looked at Archer.

"Does this look familiar?" Saphrus asked.

"No. What is it?"

"I do not know. This device was with you."

Archer stared at the screen.

Saphrus held his hand out for the device. "May I?"

Archer handed it Saphrus. He worked on it until he brought up what he was looking for. He turned the device to reveal a picture of Archer, a woman with long black hair and a man smiling for whoever took the picture. Saphrus pointed at the bottom where a caption was entered.

Archer took the device, reading out loud: "Hoshi, Trip and I at Haklous. Never come here empty handed."

"This is you," Saphrus pointed at Archer in the picture. "And I would assume one is Hoshi and the other to be Trip. Do they not look familiar?"

Archer barely shook his head.

"There are more pictures on here. Perhaps you should look at them and see if you remember anything about them."

Archer dropped the PADD on the bed with a soft sigh.

"What is it?" Saphrus asked.

"I can't remember _anything_. My head hurts."

Saphrus looked down for a moment. He smiled, looking back at Archer.

"Do you feel well enough to get out of bed?"

"Yes."

"Why don't we go to the garden? The fresh air will invigorate your being."

Archer nodded.

Saphrus stood and walked to a chair where Archer's clothes, clean and folded, lay. He picked them up and sat them on the bed.

"I'll be on the other side of the entrance waiting for you." Saphrus motioned toward the door and then left.

Archer slowly slid out of bed and picked up the clothes. He pulled on his underwear and under shirt and then picked up the blue uniform. His eyes drifted to the pips pinned above a yellow stripe. He turned the uniform in his hands, spotting the patch sewn onto the left shoulder. He brushed a thumb over it, staring at it.

Archer shook his head. He turned the uniform to put it on and found a matching blue tag sewn into the collar. It had 'Archer' embroidered in maroon on it. He unzipped the uniform and pulled it on. A pair of black boots sat next to the bed that he pulled them on. Archer walked to the door and opened it, finding Saphrus waiting in the hall. He led Archer out of the cottage into a wide street filled with Zian. They murmured a warm greeting as they walked past the two.

Saphrus linked his arm around Archer's and they took two steps from the door and disappeared. They reappeared at the entrance of the garden. Archer was aware the teleportation happened, but he didn't feel surprised by it.

The garden was enclosed in an open dome and gently sloped upward to a main building and greenhouses hidden by the foliage. Saphrus let Archer's arm go and led the way up a wide path that wove lazily through the garden. Stately trees surrounded them and blew in the breezes that wafted through them. Archer fell behind, entranced by the garden's majesty and beauty. At the door of the main building, Saphrus waited for Archer to join him and the two entered together.

Priam and a male and female Zian were working inside. The three stopped what they were doing and greeted the two.

"This is Archer," Saphrus told the three and then introduced them from right to left, "These are the Gardeners. This is Achimelle, Machaon, and Priam. Priam is the one that found you and with whom you shelter."

"Hello," Archer said.

"Have you been able to treat his harm, Saphrus?" Priam asked.

"No," Saphrus told them. "All I can treat the pain so he does not exist pained, but his harm will cause his existence to end soon."

The three were sobered by the news and muttered words of condolence. Archer kept silent, half wishing they'd be quiet. Archer's expression didn't escape Saphrus' attention and he quickly stepped in.

"I thought you might appreciate some assistance in the greenhouse for a few days. Do you like to work with plants, Archer?" Saphrus looked up at him.

"I don't know."

"There is but one way to find out," Priam said brightly with an equally bright smile. "You can work in the Apricot greenhouse with me." His smile waned. "There is one that certainly needs the sole attention of a one. He is not right. And you can tend the Apricot underlings. Come."

Priam walked away, beckoning Archer to follow. Archer obeyed.

"How soon will he cease to exist?" Achimelle asked Saphrus.

"Not long. Maybe a full work span, but less than a moon span. His harm is causing his thought to grow and his being structure does not give much room for this."

"Why don't you approach the council about our rule? We could save his existence. We could help him remember who his beings are and return him."

"The rule is there for a reason." Saphrus smiled at her. "See that our young gardener doesn't give Archer too much work. Repotting underlings is all I want him doing."

"I'll talk to Priam."

Saphrus nodded once and disappeared.

#

Archer was startled when the vines from the plants hanging over his head wrapped around his arms and stroked his body. He swatted them away, trying to get away. He spun when someone grabbed his arm. Priam caught his wrists before Archer could swing at another vine. He gave Archer's wrists a painful squeeze, getting Archer's attention.

"Calm," Priam quietly said, holding Archer's gaze.

"What are these?"

"These are Apricots. You pain them with your strikes. Cease."

Archer pulled his wrists away, looking at the planets. "_These_ are apricots?"

On a second observation he saw they all had flowers halfway up the vines and they were a variety of colors and shapes.

"Yes. You seem surprised."

"I remember apricots as fruit that you eat."

"Oh, you would not want to use Apricots for nourishment. They would cry and bleed, unless you were to cease their existence, but we do not kill anything. We believe that ceasing anything's existence is a doing of nature only."

Archer turned to him. "You don't kill -- cease the existence of anything?"

"No. We do not believe in volatile behavior."

Archer looked back at the Apricots. "Are these really plants? They act somewhat like animals."

"They get most of their nourishment from the soil and like all plants they need sun and water to grow. Those who investigate matters of nature and the planet are uncertain how to explain Apricots, but they grow all over our settlements."

"Do they only grow in the settlements?"

"There are a few places outside that they grow, but they live mostly in the settlements. They seem to thrive on talk and contact from us. Come."

Archer followed Priam, watching the Apricots as he passed them. The plants moved and stretched to brush against Priam as he passed. Some frisked his hair like a cat playing with a ball of string.

They came to a table with several lights over it. It was the second sign of technology Archer had seen, but despite the primitive surroundings he didn't find it out of place.

Sitting at one end was an Apricot in a large, hanging pot. It was listless and didn't acknowledge them when they approached. In dozens of small pots around it there were small Apricots that waved happily and brushed Priam's hands when he placed them among the plants.

Archer walked over to the large, listless one and gently stroked the vines like Priam was doing. The flowers on the vines were wilted and fell off at his light touch. One of its shorter vines reached out and touched his hand.

"Don't get any of the clear fluid on your hands," Priam warned. "It will make your stomach unright."

"It looks sick," Archer told Priam.

"He is unright. We have tried everything to help him, but he does not seem to enjoy his existence. I talk regularly to him, but it does not make him right."

"Do you name them?"

"Name?" Priam asked.

"Do you..." Archer thought back to his conversation with Saphrus. "Do you give them designations?"

"Sometimes I do; the ones that I'm partial to. If you wish, you can choose a designation for him."

Archer smiled when the Apricot weakly brushed his hand and tried to lift a vine to Archer's face. Archer gently picked it up and lifted it to his face. The Apricot shook a little.

"Why is it shaking?"

"They do that when they enjoy a being's touch. He likes you."

"Can his designation be Charles?"

"That is an unusual designation," Priam said.

Archer's brow furrowed. "It isn't to me."

"It is a good designation." Priam moved a wood armchair next to the table, continuing, "I have work to do. Stay here and talk with Charles, Archer. I will return."

Priam picked up two watering cans and disappeared into the vines of Apricots. Archer sat down, watching the vines follow him. He stroked them, laying his head on the back of the chair.

"Do you like poetry, Charles? I remember some." Archer told the plant.

He closed his eyes and started reciting. Behind him Priam stopped what he was doing to listen to Archer.

#

Trip and T'Pol walked two meters apart through the forest, stopping to check every place where Archer could be hidden from view. Trip had his arm in a sling that held it tight against his body. Behind them two suns hung low in the sky. T'Pol glanced at Trip.

"You haven't spoken much," T'Pol commented.

"Just thinkin'."

They were silent for a moment.

"Did negotiations with the Arnought Governor go well?"

Trip stopped short. T'Pol stopped, watching him. Trip looked at her.

"Yeah. We got him to sign the trade agreements for Earth and Vulcan. It went swell!" Trip stomped away.

T'Pol stood for a moment. She turned and trotted to catch up. She fell in beside him, watching his face.

"Commander."

"What?"

T'Pol stepped in front of him, stopping him.

"Did something happen during the negotiations?"

Trip closed his eyes. "They weren't going so hot. The Cap'n wasn't making headway." Trip looked at her. "He was being nice and all, but the Arnought Governor thought he was too serious and not honest enough. He didn't want to deal with someone like that. So I told him a story about the Capn's past. I didn't think it'd bother him. Turns out he felt it was too personal."

"Surely you knew how Captain Archer felt about the story."

"That's just the thing, T'Pol! Back home, I lost track of how many people he told it to! And it got the Arnought Governor to sign the trade agreements!"

"I think you missed the point."

Trip looked down, shaking his head. "Once again I screwed up. That's the point. Why he doesn't just send me to another ship is beyond me, T'Pol."

"You are the best warp drive engineer in Starfleet. And he does consider you one of his best friends. I believe these account for his patience with you."

Trip smiled, looking up. His smile vanished. T'Pol turned, staring at the female Zian. The alien looked as surprised to see them, as they were to see her. She wore a long poncho over homespun clothes and was carrying a basket of berries. Her eyes traveled down, stopping at their phase pistols. She started backing away.

"WAIT!" Trip cried, holding out his hand. "Wait just a sec."

She stopped moving.

"A bunch of us are looking for someone. He's about my height, brown hair, in the same uniform with yellow instead of red right here."

The woman stared at Trip.

"Perhaps she doesn't speak English," T'Pol suggested.

"Your talk is called Ishlaj," she said.

"Have you seen anyone like that?"

"Arnoughts are all I've ever seen."

"You know about the Arnoughts?"

"Yes. They believe they own this planet."

"You're not Arnought?" T'Pol asked.

"No. We came here and made many settlements long before the Arnoughts came."

"We did not detect any humanoid life forms when we scanned the surface, or any civilizations. How did your people hide yourselves from our sensors?"

The woman didn't offer an explanation. Trip took a step toward her and she stepped back.

"I'm not gonna hurt you," Trip told her. "Could you maybe take us to one of your settlements? Maybe we could talk to someone in charge."

"You are not permitted at the settlements. Volatile races are considered unclean." She pointed at his phase pistol.

"We carry them only for protection," T'Pol explained, "In case we are under attack. If it makes you uncomfortable, we will leave them behind."

"You cannot go to the settlement."

"Look, lady, we need help finding our friend. He's probably hurt and he's probably wandering around these woods."

"I will talk of him when I return to the settlement. If he exists, he will be returned promptly."

"This would go quicker if you'd just let us talk to someone," Trip said.

"Good bidding."

The woman took two steps back and disappeared before their eyes, surprising both T'Pol and Trip.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Archer stood at the table. He had a pot prepared and was gently removing an Apricot underling from it's small pot. He winced when his headache flared. He put the underling into the hole in the potting soil and started pressing dirt around it. The little Apricot flicked his skin, making Archer smile. Suddenly the world tilted and swirled. Archer grabbed the edge of the table in an attempt to keep from falling. His hands slipped and he tipped backward. Priam was suddenly there, breaking his fall and helping him back on his feet.

"Archer, are you unright?" Priam asked.

Archer didn't answer. His ears begun ringing and he was disoriented. He felt Priam's hands guiding him.

"Come. Sit here," Priam said.

Archer was aware he moved and felt something surround him that was solid, but his equilibrium was so off that he couldn't tell up from down.

Priam laid his hand on Archer's, sliding his fingers around to the inside of Archer's wrist.

"You're regulator rhythm is too fast. Stay in your seat and I'll talk for Saphrus. I will return quickly."

Archer didn't reply. It felt like only seconds had passed before Priam was back at his side. He took Archer's hand in both of his.

"He comes."

"Thank you," Archer whispered.

"You are welcome. This unrightness has been more frequent today. It wasn't so two days ago." Priam's hand brushed Archer's hair back

Archer gasped, his mortality and fate suddenly hitting him. "I don't want to die."

"Die?"

"End my existence."

"I wish you not to die either," Priam replied quietly. "There is much I could learn you."

"What is the problem?" Saphrus voice asked.

Archer opened his eyes but the world was spinning in a sickening swirl of colors. Archer closed his eyes again.

"He is unright again," Priam told Saphrus. "He was swaying and his covering became gray as you see."

Saphrus sat down on a stool next to Archer. He sat the bag he was carrying beside him and pulled out an instrument. He held it over Archer's free hand and then looked at the screen and frowned. He put it back and pulled out a small metallic device and a pen shaped instrument. He pressed the device onto Archer's temple and aimed the pen at it. Lights on the device began flashing.

Archer's dizziness quickly subsided and the ringing in his ears faded to a dull hum he could tolerate. He opened his eyes. Saphrus leaned forward, watching Archer's eyes slowly focus on him. He held the pen device before Archer's face.

"Follow this with only your sight, Archer."

Archer followed it with his eyes and Saphrus frowned to see his eyes were slow to keep up with the pen. Saphrus dropped the pen device in his bag.

"You don't look too happy," Archer said.

"Soon, perhaps as early as the next rising sun, you won't be getting out of bed." Saphrus looked at Archer. "I feel sorrow for you."

"Yeah," Archer whispered. "Me too."

Saphrus patted Archer's shoulder. "I'll check on you tonight."

Archer nodded.

"Priam, sight me immediately if he becomes unright."

"Yes, Saphrus."

Saphrus turned, took two steps and disappeared. Archer closed his eyes. He suddenly became aware that Priam was still holding his hand. He looked at the Zian.

"You have work still left, don't you?" Archer asked.

"It can wait. I feel worry for you. So does Charles. Look." Priam pointed up.

Archer looked up. Charles' pot hung from a bar overhead. The plant had laid its vines on Archer's shoulders. Archer lifted his hand, letting Charles wrap his vines around his hand.

"They are so friendly."

"They are." Priam gave Archer's hand a squeeze.

Archer pulled his hand away, placing it in his lap. He laid his head against back of the chair.

"I will work," Priam told him. "When I am done, I will return and we will get nourishment."

"Alright."

Archer closed his eyes and was asleep in seconds. Priam smiled, patting Archer's arm before he returned to work. Overhead Charles let his vines relax, veiling Archer's face to block out the sunlight as it traveled across him.

#

"Archer."

Archer opened his eyes. The greenhouse was bathed in the orange light of fading sunlight. Priam stood before him, smiling.

"You do not rest any more?"

"No."

"It is time to return to my shelter and take nourishment, then retire until the light comes again." Priam held out his hand to Archer.

Archer took it and let Priam help him to his feet. A wave of dizziness hit him. Priam slid his arm around Archer's waist, holding Archer's arm around his neck with his other hand. They took two steps and were in Priam's kitchen. Priam eased Archer into a chair at the kitchen table.

Archer's dizziness lessened. He watched Priam move around the kitchen as he prepared a meal. A sweet aroma filled the kitchen. The smell tugged at a buried memory in Archer, but he couldn't retrieve it.

"What are you making?"

"It is called Ghuzi," Priam said. "It is my favorite nourishment because it is sweet. Do you like sweet?"

"Maybe. We're about to find out."

Priam finished the meal and brought two plates to the table, setting one in front of Archer. He retrieved wide, flat forks and glasses of water and then sat down next to Archer. Archer tried a bite.

"It's sweet like candy," Archer said.

"What is candy?"

A smile of relief folded across Archer's lips. "I remember candy. It's something my beings eat for pleasure, not as a meal. My favorite is..." Archer closed his eyes a moment and smiled a little more. "Chocolate covered raspberries. They aren't really candy, but they're close. Every summer my mom would take us to the woods outside our settlement to get fresh raspberries. She'd melt the chocolate and stick the raspberries on bamboo skewers, dip them in and I could hardly wait the day it took for the chocolate to harden."

Priam beamed. "They sound delicious."

Archer barely nodded. He ate a small bite of his food, even though he wasn't hungry. But he didn't have the heart to tell Priam that.

"Priam, I have a question about your people."

"Yes?"

"Every day that I've gone to and from the garden I've noticed that many of them appear to be coupled with the same sex."

"Same sex?"

"Males with males, females with females."

"Yes. We mate with the same sex. It is the only way we have underlings."

"I think there are some of my beings that have same sex relationships. Most don't."

"There is no shame in difference, as long as you are accepting of ones differences and do not harm him or her being or thought for it."

"That's very insightful."

"That's one of our rules. We don't really need the rule, but I have been talked that once we were harmed for our differences. That is why our ancient ones left our world and made shelters and settlements here."

Archer nodded.

"And...you?" Priam asked. "Do you prefer male or female mates?"

Archer closed his eyes, thinking. He looked down when Priam touched his hand. Suddenly he understood the unspoken words in Priam's touch and care of him. Archer looked into Priam's eyes.

"I prefer female mates," Archer said.

A pained, crushed look was so fleeting in Priam's face that Archer almost missed it. He replaced it with a bright smile. He pulled his hand away, looking back at his plate.

"You should eat."

Archer looked at his plate. It blurred.

"It is too bad you cannot remember your beings," Priam told him. "I'm sure they are missing you."

"Do you think so?"

"Yes. You're kind and honest. I would miss you if you were a Zian and you became missing."

The world around Archer swayed. Archer turned to tell Priam and collapsed. Priam caught Archer before he fell out of his chair and lowered him to the floor.

"Archer?" Priam laid his hand on Archer's face, gently patting it. "Archer, sight me. Open your sights, Archer."

"Get Saphrus, Priam. Hurry." Archer whispered.

"I will return fast." As he disappeared, Priam muttered, "The rule is unright!"

#

Archer's dizziness wouldn't subside and the ringing in his ears only made his head hurt worse. Priam held Archer's hands, quietly assuring and consoling him. Archer didn't push him away this time. The Zian's presence and voice was all the encouragement he had to hang onto his life.

Priam looked over his shoulder when the door opened. Saphrus and a female Zian entered.

"We must talk, Priam," Saphrus told him.

Priam pulled his hands away.

"Priam, don't leave," Archer begged. "Don't leave me alone."

Priam turned back and laid his hand on Archer's cheek. He leaned close when Archer opened his eyes, smiling.

"I'll be right back, Archer. Rest while I'm gone."

Archer nodded.

Priam followed them out and in a few minutes returned. He walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge. Priam smiled, but Archer could tell it was forced.

"What's wrong?" Archer asked.

"Nothing. We have found your beings, Archer. They have been talked of your coming and await. Saphrus will give you something to ease the dizziness and pain for the trip."

"Trip."

"What?"

"The man who's named Charles, we all call him Trip. I'm captain of the starship Enterprise. I remember almost everything."

Priam smiled. "It is good."

"Priam, we have to leave," Saphrus said as he approached the bed.

Priam moved out of Saphrus' way. Saphrus pressed something against Archer's neck and there was a soft whoosh. Archer closed his eyes, feeling the dizziness ease away. He opened his eyes and the room was no longer spinning. Saphrus and Priam helped him out of bed. Archer swayed. Priam caught him by wrapping his arm around Archer's waist and pulling Archer's other arm around his neck.

"Are you ready?" Priam asked.

Archer nodded and they took one step.

#

The three appeared in the middle of the crew's base camp. All conversation died as everyone turned to stare at them. Trip dropped the cup in his hands and ran over to them. He draped Archer's other arm over his neck and with Priam walked him over to a chair. Phlox grabbed his medic case and jogged over. He pulled out a scanner and began scanning Archer's wound. Priam backed away from Archer, looking at the humans around him. Trip glanced at Priam before turning to Saphrus.

"Thank you for bringing him back. Both of you." Trip glanced at the retreating Priam.

"Unfortunately we were unable to return him unharmed," Saphrus said. "We feel sorrow for this."

"We're just glad he's back. We have an engineering team working on that shuttle pod," Trip motioned to the downed shuttle pod just outside of the firelight and electrical light. "It's going to be another few days before they have it up and running. Is it okay that they're here?"

"I will talk to the council, but I do not sight a problem with your request. A Zian will return to tell you otherwise if I am mistaken."

Archer's dizziness returned suddenly and with a vengeance. "Priam," Archer murmured.

"That would be gre--"

"Commander, we have to get Captain Archer back to Enterprise immediately," Phlox said, interrupting Trip.

Trip turned. "Why?"

"He will cease to exist soon," Saphrus said. "Your device does not deceive you Physician."

Trip looked at Saphrus. "What?"

"He is dying," Phlox said.

Trip booked down at Archer

"We have to go," Trip told Saphrus.

"Yes, of course."

"Priam," Archer called.

Saphrus turned to Priam, but the Zian had vanished. Saphrus walked up to Archer, crouching before him.

"He has left without bidding. What do you need?"

"Tell him to take care of Charles. He likes read and sung to."

"I will deliver your talk to him, Archer."

"Jonathan," Archer said. "Tell Priam...my designation is Jonathan."

"I will. Good bidding, Jonathan." Saphrus disappeared.

Trip and Phlox helped Archer to his feet and walked him to the shuttle pod.

T'Pol watched the shuttle pod leave before she began giving orders to the crew.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

T'Pol wasn't aware she'd been staring at the same screen for an hour. In the last two days since Archer's return, her sorrow had been unruly and controlling at times.

"T'Pol," Hoshi said.

T'Pol turned her head. Hoshi was sitting at the COM station with her back to T'Pol.

"Yes?"

"The engineering team just reported in. They'll be returning in the hour."

T'Pol looked away. "Mister Mayweather."

"Yes, ma'am?" he answered with an emotionless tone.

"Have you plotted a course back to Earth?"

"Yes."

"As soon as they're aboard we'll depart at warp three."

"Yes, ma'am."

Hoshi heaved a depressed sigh. She pushed her earpiece in her ear and tapped the controls.

"Enterprise. Go ahead," she said. She turned her chair, her brow furrowing. "Right away, Lieutenant Reed." Hoshi looked at T'Pol. "Lieutenant Reed said that there's a Zian wishing to speak to you in private."

T'Pol stood. "I will take it in the Captain's ready room."

T'Pol crossed the bridge to the ready room. She sat down at the desk and tapped the companel.

"I am T'Pol. Go ahead."

"We have not greeted. I am Priam," the Zian told her.

"How may I assist you?"

"I have spent these sunrises talking to our council to ask that they give exception to a rule of ours. We have the means to undo Archer's harm and make him right again, but the rule prohibits it for harms caused naturally. I proved to the council that this was not a natural harm and they have granted me approval to help Archer, but we must come to where he is to do so. May we come to him?"

"And what do you want in exchange for it?"

"Just to know that he lives is all I request as exchange."

T'Pol was silent for several moments. "Give me a few minutes to let our physician know you are coming."

"We will do so."

T'Pol tapped the companel and left the ready room.

#

Five Zian -- Priam, Saphrus, the female Zian and the two Gardners -- stood around Archer, humming in low tones. Saphrus stood at the head of the bio-bed with his hands resting on either side of Archer's head. The other four had one hand on Archer's body and another hand held over him with their fingertips touching. Trip and Phlox expressed open anticipation and hope, while T'Pol kept her hope hidden behind an expressionless mask.

The humming stopped suddenly and all but Priam took their hands off Archer. Phlox and Trip moved closer, watching Saphrus pull the bandage off Archer's head to reveal healed skin. Saphrus looked at Phlox and bowed his head to the doctor.

"He will open his sights in two sunrises. There will still be swelling of his thought, but do not attempt to aid it. Our medicine will finish healing him. Only work at keeping his pain ceased."

"I will," Phlox promised.

And then all the Zian but Priam vanished. Priam picked up Archer's hand, holding it. He closed his eyes, kissed Archer's lips and vanished.

Trip looked at Phlox. He smiled and turned away to retrieve a scanner. Trip looked at T'Pol.

"He jus'...jus'..."

"We were here. We saw," T'Pol said. She left Sickbay.

Trip was too flabbergasted to make any further comment.

#

Priam carefully transplanted Apricot underlings into hanging pots. He talked quietly to them as he worked, assuring each of them of their good fate. He stopped every so often to pat Charles who was as listless as he had been the day Archer had arrived.

"It will all be well, Charles. You will see," Priam told the plant.

"And Priam never breaks his promises, Charles," Archer's voice said behind Priam.

Priam turned, finding Archer and Saphrus standing behind him. Archer held a tin in one hand. He looked like he'd never had a near-death experience.

"JONATHAN!" Priam cried, grinning.

"I will wait at the entrance," Saphrus told Archer and disappeared.

"Saphrus told me Zian's evolution developed the ability to travel on another plane hundreds of years ago."

"I would not know. My learned art is plants."

Archer walked over to Charles. The plant perked up, wrapping its vines around Archer's free hand and arm.

"Poor Charles," Archer said to him. "You had no idea what was happening, did you?"

"He still does not talk."

Archer nodded. He held the tin out to Priam.

"This is for you. Chocolate covered raspberries."

Priam took the tin and opened it. Priam plucked one of the raspberries from the tin and put it in his mouth. His eyes lit up.

"These are exquisite!"

Archer chuckled.

"I see why they are your favorite."

Priam closed the tin and sat it aside. An awkward silence fell between them.

"Priam..." Archer waited for Priam to look at him. "I was told you kissed me. Why did you do that?"

"Kissed?"

Archer tapped his lips. "You put yours to mine. Why?"

Priam held his gaze. "From the first day I sighted you I thought you were very beautiful. I want very much to be your mate. I don't care if we are not the same beings, I feel love for you anyway."

"Even after I told you I only mated with females?"

"I'd hoped you would change your thought afterwards."

"Priam, that isn't how it works with my kind."

"Then tell me what I must do to change your thought. I do not wish you to journey away. I wish you to stay here and allow me to love you."

Archer shook his head. "It doesn't work that way, Priam. I understand what you're talking to me, but I cannot return your love and I cannot be your mate."

Priam looked away. His face tensed. He turned to walk away. Archer reached out, touching his arm.

"Priam, please do not move away. Let me finish what I talk."

Priam stopped. Archer stepped around Priam. The Zian looked up at him. Archer lifted Priam's arm and held Priam's forearm in his other hand. He curled Priam's hand around his forearm, grasping the Zian's arm in a firm, gentle grip.

"I owe you my life, Priam," Archer continued, "but I can't be your mate because it is not my way. I don't hold this difference against you. And I regard you as my friend. Never hesitate to call me if you ever need."

"What is friend?"

"Someone who shares interests, who you can talk to, you look out for each other."

Priam smiled. "I will always be your friend."

Archer let his arm go. "I have to go. Thank you again."

Priam nodded.

Archer started up the path toward the door. Charles stretched his vines in Archer's direction. Priam watched the Apricot for a moment and then his eyes suddenly lit up.

"I am in need now, Jonathan."

Archer turned back. "What?"

"I talk to you to take Charles." Priam motioned at the Apricot. "Help each other stay right."

"Priam, I can't hear his talk like you can."

"Charles has affection for you, much like this friend you talk of. For the first time he talks. He wishes to journey away with you. Do not harm him by refusing."

Archer looked at the Apricot, smiling when it waved several vines at him. He returned to the plant and ran his hand down the now plump and healthy vines. Small flowers were starting to blossom on them. Archer lifted the pot off its hook.

"I'll take good care of him," Archer promised.

"I believe this."

Archer turned and started back up the walk. Charles stretched his vines around Archer, waving at Priam and the other Apricots.

Priam laughed, hearing Charles cry, "I'M GOING HOME! MY BEING IS TAKING ME HOME!"


End file.
